Time To Take Charge
by Ranshi Ikari
Summary: um...this is about two people name Zeon and Quin who need to take down the R.O.'s that are planning to use Quin as a super war weapon my first story thingy please be nice


Here I was tired, lying naked in a dark cave, cold. So cold I was shivering. I was here because I was ran here to get away from the badness of the world. I wrapped my arms around myself in order to maintain whatever heat was left in my body. Maintaining heat also helps keep my battery running since I haven't charged in 5 weeks. I heard a noise and looked up, afraid of what may happen to me next. I started to sob my heart out, why do things like these always happen to me? Why me? I promise I will never let another person of the male or used to be male race touch me ever again. The noise got closer to me then before and I flinched away from the hand that touched my shoulder lightly. I sobbed harder and tried to run away as fast as I could but my legs wouldn't go fast at all. The barely moved from my fettle position pose, the hand touched me again. What if was the ones who did this to me, back again for more experiments they could test on me? "Hey? Are you okay? Miss? Are you okay" a voice asked me. I didn't dare look to see who was talking to me.

"Excuse me, miss? You seem kind of frightened. Are you hurt?" the voice kept asking me. It sounded young, probably 17 at the most, the same as my age. I was getting colder by the second. My body started to tremble violently and I started to feel dizzy, as if I was flung into space with only an injection of air in my lungs. "Hey? Hey!! Miss!! Are you alright?!?" the voice started to yell at me. My body felt like it was freezing, soon I felt a burning pain searing through my whole body. It hurt so much that my mind seemed to fade into nothingness. The last thing I remember was falling unconscious to a voice yelling at me.

~*~

I woke up to bright sunlight hitting my face through a clear window. My eyes hurt to look into the sun so I turned my head and scanned the rest of the room. It was dark blue and metallic-looking. A vase next to me was silver with a screen inside of it with a speaker attached off to the side, combined with a computer built in with a computer connector jack, the cord already hooked up. My bed was a weird green-blue color but it was soft. I suddenly tensed up and put my body on full alert. Why was I here? Who brought me here? But most of all, what was going to happen to me? I looked under the sheet to see I was completely nude as I was last night except my wounds were bandaged and not bleeding all over the place as before. I heard a loud rapping sound on my door then it opened. Inside the doorway was a person holding a tray of toast and some new bandages, a young man with midnight colored hair pulled back into a ponytail, the front spiky and defying gravity. I pulled the blanket closer and pushed myself up against the wall behind me. "Good morning. How are you?", he asked me. The same voice from last night. I didn't answer but pulled the blanket closer to myself. "Are you okay? Do you hurt any where?" he bothered. Now that he mentioned my whole body did feel kind of funny. It felt sort of tingly in a weird yet nice sort of way. I looked at the toast on the tray in hands, it looked delicious and tempting, so hot and buttery looking I hope it was crunchy just the way I like it. I stretched my hand forward then yanked it back because of my skin. It looked moonlight pale but it seemed to shine in the sun, reflecting the sunlight. I looked at my other arm and it was the same way, reflective like glass. "Hey, are you okay? What is your name?" he asked me. I studied him before answering, this could be a trap but then again it might not so this time I have to take a chance.

"Number-372-R8", I answered. He chuckled softly and I frowned.

"Not your number but your name? Don't you have a name?" he asked me serious this time. I shook my head, I never thought about having a real name before, it just never struck me as important. "Okay. So now we need a name for you? How about Janet?" he asked considering the name with deep thoughts. I shook my head and snorted in disgust. "Okay, that's out of the question. Maybe, Ellen? It sounds nice." I snorted again with deep disapproval in my voice....err, snort. "What about Quin? You seem like a Quin, well to me anyway". I thought this over then nodded in approval to him, making him smile in joy. "Okay, Quin. Are you okay?" he asked me. I became cautious as he asked this question, what if he was getting information for those psychotic goons? I didn't answer at all and ignored him. "Okay? Maybe another time for questions. Um, I brought you breakfast since I thought you would be hungry when you woke up. And I'm going to have to replace your bandages if you don't mind" he said. I pulled the blanket around me securely and shook my head.

"I need to fix your bandages please. We need to keep the wounds clean Quin. Please?" he pleaded me but I kept shaking my head. I promised myself that no person of the male species would touch me ever again. "Okay. You just need your privacy I can live with that. Do you want your breakfast now?" he asked me. I nodded as he handed me the plate and tried to pick up a piece but drooped it when I was surprised by my astounding features when I looked at the silver tray. My eyes were blue in one and a dazzling gold in the other and my cheeks were a type of rosy-red but yet soft pink color. My short dark yet seemingly strange light brown was now longer than before, going past my shoulders it stopped at my waist. What happened to my reddish-orange hair, my gray almost white eyes, and my pale skin which made me seem like a lifeless doll when seen from afar. I gasped in surprise, how could this change have happened to me? I glared at the person who brought me the food and pounced on him nude and all. We flew to the floor and I heard a loud cracking sound coming from him somewhere. My new "skin" was brightly shining in the sun like a brand new motorcycle just waxed and buffed.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!? Why are you asking me questions? Who are you working for and why? Where am I?" I screamed at him, furious. He looked frightened at my arms and face and then tried to struggle free but my grip was too strong for him. "Who are you? You have five minutes to answer the question!"

"I'm Zeon Anosha. I just want to help you. I want to know what's wrong with you so I can help. I'm not working for anybody but my friend Joe. Your at my base, its far away from the city out limits" he replied quickly so as not to get hurt. I saw this look in his eye and before I knew it he flipped the tables on me. Soon I was under him, his grip was forcing me to stay on the ground. "The real question is here are: who are you really? Why are you in my base? And who are you working for?"

"If anyone's asking questions around here it should be me! Besides why would that information be of your concern. With information like this you could be working for those goons that did all those experiments on me!"

"What goons? I only work for my friend Joe and I'm a very good employee"

"Who does Joe work for? What organization is it he owns?"

"He…uh…doesn't own a superficial organization. It does pay well though but not always in money. Sometimes it pays in various objects such as needed clothes, weapons, and probably food" he said to me.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by 'doesn't own superficial organization'? Are you trying to play me for a fool?"

"His organization isn't…well…known to everyone. It's only known to people that are wrongfully mistreated by the R.O.'s."

"Who are the R.O.'s?" I asked completely confused. He got this even more serious look on his face.

"You don't know who the R.O.'s are? Where do you come from?" he asked me completely shocked. Were these R.O.'s the one who did those experiments on me? I shook my head to his questions well on of them anyway.

"I'm from a laboratory in the city, underground. It's highly top-secret area that you need a code to get in. Plus I've been so confined in there I've actually never been out into the city before except to be shown-off. I was trying to be sold for some reason but I never knew why though."

"The city? To be shown-off? What were those people trying to sell you for?" he asked me.

"I don't really know. I heard glimpses of the words 'war' and 'military' also 'a new kind of super weapon that will kill the earth' and other things like these around but not to me directly. I can't tell if they're about me or not I am guessing it's me."

"Super weapon? They're making a super weapon for the war? We have to alert Joe!" he said rushing to get up off me. He raced to the door and then slammed it behind himself then came back in. "What are you waiting for? We need to go!"

"Um, how should I phrase this? Oh yeah! I have no clothes! I'm not going out like this" I said honestly disappointed and hurt. He nodded then left, his footsteps echoing down the hall. I climbed back into the bed and hooked myself into the computer, connecting the cord into the back of my neck which at my birth had a computer jack installed. Instantly, all this computer memory came flooding into my mind, all the mathematical signs and equations filling my memory banks. Soon he was back and with clothes that were mostly black and white. He was also carrying a scythe on his back, a bell was jingling behind him also like it was attached to the scythe. I pulled the cord out the back of my neck, my energy still low but good enough for now as long as I didn't have to fight.

"Here put these on, I'll be outside if you need me" he said placing the clothes on the end of the bed then leaving me to put on the clothes. I looked at the clothes before picking up the top which was a black shirt with a black cobra on the front. I slipped it on, it fit good but it was a little on the tight side. Next, came the jacket with a high collar, black straps, and it stopped at my ankles. It was elaborately designed with black thick, bold, stripes on a completely white background. Third, some coal black pants that fit my waist snuggly but was baggy throughout to the bottom. Lastly, some coal gunner boots which fit perfectly, only a rare few were worthy enough to wear these boots because it meant you were the best in a battle of androids. I had some of my own, in fact, 3 pairs of my own. I would've had a 4th if the war hadn't just started at the time I could've have delivered the final blow.

I heard an impatient knock on the door then Zeon's voice, "Quin? Are you ready yet?". I opened the door and Zeon only stared at me, not saying a word.

"What? You got something wrong with your eyes?" I hissed at him. I always hated when guys stared at me, it made me feel weird as in in outcast weird.

"Uh? Oh, it's nothing really it's just that…never mind. Ready to go?"

"It's just what?" I snarled at him. He blushed then looked away.

"You look nice…in those clothes I mean! I mean it's not that your face doesn't look nice because it does I just mean…ugh…never mind forget about it." he said hurriedly then seemed to speed down the hall away from me. Apparently, I was saved and living with someone crazy, how interesting. I jogged down the hall to catch him, he can run very fast I'll give him that. When I caught up to him we were at the car, a shiny neon green car, my favorite color ever.

"We're going in this car? This neon green car right here?" I asked him. He shot me a quizzical look then nodded. "Okay, I'm fine with that" I told him. He looked at me like I was interesting then smiled at me. I glared at him making him turn away then walk towards the door. He walked over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I looked at him weirdly then hopped in the car he smiled at me again this time kind of wary then turned his head. He hopped in the other side and as the door closed on his side we sped off down this silver tunnel, the speed, it was like being shot out of a cannon. I grabbed hold of my seat, we were going too fast for my taste, usually when I ride in a car it usually goes slower than this.

In less than a few minutes we were in the city, the dark part of the city where the killers were at and some of the poor were at too. I remember when I used to live here as a child it brought back good and terrifying memories. I shivered at the thought of see my old friends again but how would they recognize me? "Hey Quin? Quin? Hello? Quin? Are you going to get out or not?" Zeon asked me startling me from my thoughts. He opened my door and gestured for me to get out, hurriedly, his eyes darting nervously from me to this suspicious group of drunkards. I stepped out of the car and fell into Zeon's arms, my legs were wobbly like gelatin. "Quin? Are you okay?" he asked me, which I replied by my shaking my head furiously. I put my face in my hands, my head was pounding I needed to go lie down somewhere. I threw myself away from Zeon into someone else's arms, who strangely smelled of liquor.

"Hey baby" the liquor person cooed to me. "I haven't seen your pretty face around these parts before. What's your name, precious?" he asked turning me around making me face him. He had curly dark hair, hard ice blue eyes, and a thin set mouth. His voice seemed to drip over me like warm honey which made me afraid. I squirmed out his arms into Zeon's waiting ones to catch me. Why was my head hurting so much.

"Hands off of her!" Zeon snarled at him, wrapping me in his arms firmly


End file.
